The Wild Symbiote
by Klarkmagination558
Summary: Sometimes out there in space we could have some mystery's but they might just be in the past imagine a fallen who found a symbiote which caused choas and for the devils to find the source of them but bringing them could cause more trouble, this brought one boys journey to know more then he thought or what he could've imagine and to never be alone, I'll explain in the story
1. Chapter 1

Hello poeple or person who is reading this, I'm a first time plubisher and i hope I did the right things to make this safe or alright to publish, this is a Venom fan fiction with highschool dxd characters and I'll possibly add more characters from other anime or my own my publish speed could be slow I would say around weekdays or weekends I can publish but I've made three more and seeing by your reviews I'll decide to send the rest

I plan to make this to a great story a long one possibly, but I won't follow the story of High school DxD or the movie venom it will be my own spin and planning, the character I use is Chase Suno if jyou don't know him look it up in google i use him because I saw him as a person I could use like Naruto for possibly anything its my opinion if you don't like it you don't have to read it pluse I saw no one except supernatural hunter story us his appearance I'm just adding it to make sense, and his symbiote is very different to the regular klantars

And there will be no harem i make some of them have a person to love only one even for Issei but who is a surprise, I made a few before but only to fuel my creativity and if there is any question I'll answer as soon as possible, and there will be some gruesome scenes I can only say when he turns to his symbiote form and this is my first publish but be honest

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

 **"Symbiotes speaking"**

Now let the story begin

* * *

The Wild Symbiote

Chapter 1 the creature

 _ **10 October 2004**_

In the woods at night we see two poeple running for their lives the male has a black hair, silver eyes the other has brown hair and green eyes the woman is wearing a blue shirt and black pants, the male a lab coat, blue pants and black shoes but the woman is holding a baby who is sleeping

"Do you think we lost it" said the female they heard a screech and felt more afraid

"No" the male said then stopped facing behind them

"Jeredy!" Said the female

"Take our son and run as fast as you can" he said

"But-" she was cut off by a red and black spear coming it was stopped by a white goop hand with black markings then it was absorbed and went to Jeredy

" **Just go Sofia!"** He roared then was covered in white and black goop he charged forward dealing damage to the creature

Sofia cried and ran to a far distance but heard screaming from both sides but knew the enemy would be alive she arrived at a river and placed him on the ground she looked at her son with black hair and green eyes rapped by a pink blanket, he started to wake up with a smile

"Chase my son I won't be with physically but I just wanted to say somethings, don't always see everyone as friendly just see who would trust you then see if you could trust them and girls don't always trsut a pretty face trust me I learned that and don't go near alchohal when your at least twenty and don't ever forget about us please I at least hope you won't" she said with tears coming out of her eyes and caressed the baby's cheek it giggled

"Hahaha mama hahaha" he said she smiled

"Thats right mama" she said she made a magic circle with her hands but when she was about to make them disappear she was impaled by a red spear with black vains behind her wasa large creature like human with red colour as blood and black lines like veins he had triangle like eyes but looked more bended on he top it looked like a bended right angle

Her blood dripped to the baby and it cried seeing his mother bleeding

"Don't…..worry…...Chase…..I'll…..be...fine" she said with a smile to her son she made the magic work and the creature pulled back and she lost breath and laid their diying

It roared but was instantly hit by sound waves it made him scream but then was hit by a wave of fire burning it but after a few minutes it revealed a man with pale skin long black hair and dark violet eyes he is wearing only black pants few poeple came wearing suites

"Sir we found Kokabiel but Jeredy and Sofia are dead" said the person

" _Where's the child"_ said the man

"We lost him we sensed magic so possibly she send him off" he said

" _Okay return but bring the bodies and make sure Kokabiel and the substance is removed as much as possible"_ he said and they nodded the picked up the bodies but put a spell on Kokabiel and went off but through a magic circle

* * *

 _ **With Chase 06:38**_

He is somewhere far from the forest which is day time and is crying, crying for his mother but received no answer he is somewhere close to a house but a young woman comes close to see this boy, she has white milky skin golden eyes and yellow sun hair, she has two golden ears and nine tails both with red colour on the tips she picks him up trying to calm him

"Don't worry everything's alright" she said but the baby continued to cry

"Mama *cries* Mama *cries*" he said it again and again she pulled him close and hugged the poor scared child with her warm flames the baby slowly stopped then was left with whimpers

"Mama…..mama" he said

"Easy where's your-" she stops seeing a drop of blood on his cheeck she licks it off and senses it simliar to his

"Your mother was bleeding?" She asked the baby nodded

(Poor child) she thought the baby was beginning to cry but then she hugged him with her tales and began to sing a song

" _Hush my little baby don't cry anymore you won't have to worry no more I'll bring the warmth to you for days and the joyful stars to your heart my babe with joyful tunes wonderful runes no need for worry mommy is here no need for worries mommy is here"_ she sang and Chase began to feel calm, he felt warm safe and happy like with his real mother

"Mama?" He said and she stopped hearing that word

(Mama) she thought, she has wanted a child but one of her own but this boy seems alone she wouldn't leave it to fend for itself, then her mind was again interrupted by the child rising his hands with a smile

"Mama,mama,mama!" He said excitedly as if finding his old teddy or toy she smiled knowing he he'd be happy

"Yes mommy here let's head home uh"

"Chaguous" he said but she knew what he ment

"Chase let's head home" said the Bijuu woman she walked through the forest and headed home with a knew child in her hands

* * *

 _ **Many years later 2020**_

We are in Kouh and we are in an alley way we see three guys getting beat up by one young man he has black hair and emrald eyes and kicked the first guy in the jewels, hit the seconds on the gut and the last one on the fast but came down and done it multiple times leaving a bruses and marks

"Oh man forget this he's crazy" said one guy

"Yeah insane hes a monster" said the other Chase got off anf the guy he was pumeling got up but with a busted face

"I'm getting out of here" he said they all ran with fear and he gritted his teeth

"Monster says the poeple trying to rob me your the real monsters" he said he looked down seeing they dropped some money about ten thousand yen he picked it up and walked away

"Man some day huh" he said he walked on but saw some students from school they looked at him with fear and disgust but mostly fear

"Look its him" said a boy student

"Yeah I can't believe it, dont look at him" said another boy

"Man how is he so cute yet so bad" said a girl

"Don't fall for him the last girlfriend he had was probably killed because of his fights" said another girl

"Yeah you know why we stay away from him" said another

He hear this and grunts

(Try living my life that's why I'm like this idiots) he thought

This is Chase Suno he was adopted by Yasaka who didnt tell him she's a Yokai but kept the supernatural a secret but she cared and loved him like any mother would he did the same but after he reached sixteen he wanted to ask who is he cause when ever he went to his family records they all say biiju like a half animal and human species she only said she isn't his real mother but his parents were killed he was shocked to hear this they were gone when he was a baby he asked about the strange red and black blade he remembered she said it was was attached to a creature with the same colour but was captured and killed, but Chase felt abit out classed, unknown and alone but when he was with her he felt real joy happyness with her but he wanted to see the world as his own to know who he is

When he did he was picked on and was drawn in to fights, fights he couldn't leave when ever he walked it was either survive or die he has been on so many fights he had a nickname called Beast from the gangsters cause of his fast and strong attacks but while he was alone he found no one to trust not even a single soul he was alone in this world as he was before and always gave an attitude of it since he always gotten best up by them

He walks to a hotel and arrived through the doors then he heads to his dorm and unlocked the door he opens it to be surprised to see his mother Yasaka

"Mom what are you doing here!?" He asked

"Can't a mother visit his son" she said

"Not if she's a leader of a group don't you have papers or something" he said

"Yes but I care for my son more I mean look at you" she said seeing her son have cuts om his arms chest and stomach,bruses and marks she walked close and used healing magic to his wound they healed instantly

"Now care to tell me how you got these one" she asked

"I was just walking when they wanted my wallet I refuse so I beat my way out" he said he knew she could tell if he was liying by checking his aura so he told the truth

"Fine but just call me you haven't in months" she said

"I thought you'd be busy" he said and sighed

"Nothing is more busy then seeing you grow up I just want you safe okay" she said facing him with sparkling golden eyes and down animal tail and ears, he couldn't resist

"Okay okay I'll try my best" he said and she smiled

"Great I have to head back but I'm happy to see your safe see you later Chase" she said and hugged him while she went away leaving small flames, Chase sighed and headed to the couch and took down the hood he is wearing a brown jacker, black pants and blue sneaker or was he switches on the to to watch kmews he sees a space ship coming down to Land, it's from Gremory corp and came back with something far from the milky way

"Huh at least we could have some peace and wonders to discover" he said in a joking tone

* * *

 _ **The space ship**_

The spaceshop is heading close to earth but having trouble getting there safely

"Mission control I'm going in hot" said the pilot at the back in the cargo they had containers of some sort of substance but when they were breaking through the atmosphere they started to scream four cylinders of different colours Yellow, green, brown and one that was black and white the last one started to screech but dealt with the heat it went to both sides of the cylinder cage and crawled some parts of itself through the mechanics and opened it's cage then went out quickly

The black and white substance went to the doors heading to the space ship's controls

" _Eagle eyes do you read are the packages safe"_ said the commander

"Yes they're still in the containers I'll be fine- ,ngh Aaaaaahhhhh!" He started screaming from the substance attacking but it didn't hurt him just trying to take control but the pilot was to strong in the heat it was beginning to feel to weak

They broke from rentry but the space ship couldn't land safely the commander took a safe crash landing it hit the ground and the crew went uncounsius from the crash

After a hour they begin a search team they arrive at the damaged space craft they enter looking for the pilot and package

In a distance at a building we see a group of poeple working on computers and three poeple one male has blonde hair, light blue eyes, he is wearing a red jacket showing his chest and pants with dark brown shoes, the other two are girls one has a Bob cut hair and violet eyes andmwewring glasses one has long red hair with two bangs on the side and one bang out of her head like an antenna and cerulean eyes

They both have well figures, but the red head has a bigger bust then her, and possibly more slender legs but they both are wearing white stripped shirt, an agentta skirt covering their skirts, white socks and brown shoes

"Where are they tell me they are there" said the blonde man

" _The substances are here sir but one escaped"_ said a woman

"Then find it the thing couldn't have gone far" he said

" _But Lord Riser there are some injured poeple they need medical help"_ she said

"If they knew what they went to gain they'd know the substance is the most important find it-" he was pulled back by the black haired girl and the red head walked to the mic

"We'll find the substance when we have everyone from the ship safe then send as many poeple as possible" she said

" _Yes lady Rias"_ said the woman and she spoke to the others and they done so

"Rias what are you thinking if we lose that substance we could lose an important discovery" said Riser

"True but we promised no casualties" said Rias

"You realise that thing was close to the subject we were looking for" he said and flames began to erupt around him and Rias summoned her destruction

"If I were you I wouldn't be causing this much trouble with the person that was just forced to help you even though she could have just left you wondering in space" she said

"Oh please I would've found it better then you think!" He said they glared and were about to charge

"Is there a problem" said a voice they all turned to see a woman with long purple hair with two bangs on the side and an hair line up and standing out of her hair, dark brown eyes she is wearing a white shirt which is hugging her well developed body she had a large bust, curvy figure and slender legs which is covered by black pants and is wearing brown shoes

When the three saw her they were afraid and the two dropped their aura and powers low

"No not at all" said Riser she walked passed then facing the screen and she brought out a fan covering her mouth

"It seems you two have some different point of views which I understand, you Rias want to keep them safe and alive while you Riser wish to have the items now an not lose them and neglect the lives" she said

"Yes but that one is almost similar to the substance fifteen years ago we can't just lose something like that" he said

"I know but we have three still which could be helpful, you all should know me I Kurokami Medaka will do anything to help poeple but I won't do anything to risk a persons life either if you continue this Riser I'll be sure to cut you out understand " she said while releasing her aura and small power it made him sweet a little

"Yes Medaka" he said and he concealed her aura

"Good now if there is anything else I'll be in my office" she said and walked away leaving the three devils alone

* * *

 _ **The forest 22:24**_

The creature is crawling at a distance avoiding the devils

" **Must…...find…..host"** it barely said

"Hey I see something" said a male

"It's the substance quickly catch it" said a female, there were five poeple and they headed for the goop and it crawled quickly but stopped facing a wolf it growled at the substance and the goop jumped on the wolf

The devils arrived at the spot they saw it but was gone

"You said you saw it here" saidna female devil

"I did maybe it jumped" he said

"It's a black and white goop what can it do a thing" said a female they continue walking and stopped seeing a wolf it looked at them but that's all it did

"What's wrong with him" said a male but the eyes changed to pure white for a second but with black dots, they were frightened

"Its the- Aaahhh" a male screamed from being impaled by a claw it was black with white veins and some parts white as well the wolfs teeth grew to a smile and it charged to kill and eat there flesh all organs and limbs gone withing the screams and sounds of magic blast

After some time the substance ran and ran till it stopped at a hill facing a city it had tall buidling and saw a school close to the city but in the eyes it saw lights and some auras but saw one that was the same colour as him black and white

" **Host!?"** It said and jumped at incredible distance

* * *

 _ **Five weeks later 11:30**_

It's Wensday January fourth Chase is walking around with a can on his left hand and enjoying the city even though he's more of a nature fellow himself but Kouh made sure the city had the forest around it like before and no bridge only roads

"Well these weeks have been interesting" he said he walked passed a TV store but went back to see the news it was reporting Gremory corps space ship they had found somethings but they dont know what, the poeple survived the crash and they found some rare space rocks but Chase heard rumours about them they had something it wasn't rocks but something they had use to get head of others for the past year and were said to be searching for other life forms

"Man people will make up anything to gain attention" he said he walked ahead till he stopped seeing the Kouh Academy he didn't want to have trouble but he sees a boy with brown hair and eyes smiling while next to him is a geourges young girl he heard of him he's called Hyoudou Issei or the peverted Tom he peeps on the kendo girls but he never gets caught only the two of his friends and they get whacked and not the good way

"Hm if he could get a girlfriend maybe there's hope for me yet" he thought he walked but then felt something from the girl it wasn't joy or bliss it was something that made him afraid, pure killing intent it went away and Chase was sweating but walked away trying to forget about it hopefully

(Okay that was weird maybe it's just me) he thought

After that he arrives at a pub seeing a man with charcoal hair and red eyes he is wearing a white shirt and brown pants and has a small moustache he looked up with a smile

"Ah Chase how are you?" He said and Chase sat infront of the table

"Fine I just want the special" he said

"Oh coming right up" he said and went to the bottles at the top, but Chase wondering something

(Killing intent is it something a human could have if they're crazy, maybe I'm just overreacting) he thought then a glass came with an umbrella

"Ta da my special non alchohal drink" he said Chase took a sip and sighed with relief

"Garshel your drinks are still amazing" Chase said

"Oh no need I already know" he said he drinks half of it and was still wondering something

"Whats on your mind kid?" He asked

"Nothing it's just can humans have killing intent" he asked

"You mean murders" Garshel said

"No I mean when I was near Kouh I felt immense killing intent from a girl near a boy it wasn't at me but the boy didnt sense it too I just don't want to be in trouble or more trouble" he said

"Well what does your heart say" he said

"What?" Chase asked

"Your heart the mind can help with reason but when it comes to these types of questions or choices our hearts might have an answer" he said

Chase sighed and checked both his mind and heart his mind said 'leave it not my problem' but his heart was different

"Do you have information on her?" he asked

"Sorry but she appeared like the wind but i heard they'd have a date this Saturday" Garshel

"Okay I might need some fire power" he said

"Don't worry I send the guns to your room" he said

"Thanks and wish me luck" he said Chase finished his drink and payed him a thousand yen he smiled seeing his large tip

* * *

 _ **Saturday 7 January 10:30**_

Chase is wearing a blue jacket,black shirt , boots heand brown pants he is strapping a male gun inside his jacket behind him to hide it and two hand gun he has fingerless gloves

"Okay I should be prepared if I'm wrong then thus was a waste of a cool gear up" he said he looked at his table to see a golden necklace with a wolfs head and in the head is a white gem his adopted mother bought it for him he grabbs it and puts it on around is neck but hidden

He headed for the door following a boy and his strange girlfriend

* * *

 _ **The park 17:45**_

It has been hours since he followed them they headed to a store to check out clothes, an antique store he found a scringgie and have her, a restaurant and they shared the bill he peeked abit but shook himself off he was like the potential boyfriend to any girl but the perversion is like a thick mist they can't see through

(Man I see I'm wrong but i still I sense her killing intent but on who) he thought he is hiding in the bushes seeing them infront of a fountain

"Yuma I had a great time" said Issei

"Me to there's just one thing I'd like to ask you" she said and Issei looked excited

"Sure what is it?" he asked

"Would you die for me?" Yuma asked with a smile and Issei was confused and shocked

"Excuse can you repeat that?" He said being sure what he heard

"I said 'would you die for me'" she said this time with a different voice almost older and her eintrie clothes change with a flash she was wearing a BDSM clothes shoulder pads on the left with spokes and nothing covering her body Issei was afraid and abit turned on

She raised her hand and a light spear formed

"It's nothing personal just an order" she said about to stab Jim but she was kicked in the gut and then the face sent flying

Issei was shocked but sees a boy with black hair and emerald eyes and is wearing a bluenjacket black shirt and boots and brown pants has two hand guns and a melee gun on his back

"Wait your the beast of Kouh right?!" He said and he stood up

"Yeah and if you value your life you'll run!" He said to him with a scare voice it worked and he ran away

When he did Yuma came out of the rubble and flew to the sky with black wings

"Your not getting away!" She said and summoned a light spear and aimed for Issei but her wings were shot by fire arms bullets she landed on the ground and looked at Chase with venomous eyes

"What's wrong birdy can't fly" he said in a mocking tone and she got up

"You know I only planned on killing him but you just signed your death warrant!" She roared and purple aurs covered her he clicked his tounge and brought out his melee gun and fired a spray of bullets but none hit her no they just bounced off

"What thr-ngh" he dodged a spear before he was hit on the gut he then grabbed her arm and punchednher in the face it felt like iron he gritted and pulled a gun quickly and shot all the bullets close to her face still nothing

"What the hell are you!?" He said

"I'm a fallen" she said then stabbed him on then chest he grunted and looked down to see his chest pierced by a small spear but she pulled back and slash him blood spew out and she kicked him to a tree hard enough to brake bones he was too weak to move and was losing blood quickly then Chase looked at her with venomous eyes, she smiled

"Ha you think your mere human weapons can damage me your insane I am a fallen angel a god beyond you and don't blame me blame your stupidity for death" she said and he slowly began to see darkness

(No I don't want to die not like this not to this obnoxious bitxh I want to live I want to LIVE!) he yelled I'm his head hoping for a prayer but it didn't come he began to pass out but his heart beating slowly

In the bushes behind the tree the black and white substance was there and see the aura he was looking for he walks to him in goop form and heads for the wound his heart slowly bests and beats till it stops signalling his death but after a second it beats again but with a black and white armour or goop around it

Chase opened his eyes and had the substance cover his body into a suite but the head had a wolfs head and has a wolfs tail he had claws sharp as swords teeth like a shark and the eyes glowing white and with green irises

Yuma walked but stops sensing a power rising she turns but was frightened she faces a hybrided wolf with black and white colours the veins white and on the chest where she stabbed has a wolfs head

"What are you" she said afraid out of her mind but he vanished and appeared infront of her but her on the neck then pierced through her chest and bitten on her neck killing her

" **I am Wild"** he said in a deep voice almost demonic he then ripped the flesh and blood gushed out but he incased her in the black and white goop and left her under the tree without any vital organs or some flesh alsmot a husk he roared like a wolf and ran away with a full belly

* * *

 _ **Grigori headquarters 20:21**_

It's night and at a mansion we see a !an with tanned skin brown hair with blonde highlight's, violet eyes and a trimmed gotee in a triangle he is wearing a purple tux and facing another man with black hair and wearing a trenchcoat and has the hat covering his light violet eyes but he was shocked

"What did you say Donsheek" he asked

"Lord Azazel Raynare was trying to do an order Kokabiel would've given if not for the circumstances but she was attacked by a Symbiote but it wasn't one we seen it was black with white colour the veins, hands, claws and teeth were white the rest were balck and it looked like a wolf and it killed her took all her organs and some flesh from the inside and she was dead" he said and Azazel gritted his teeth

"If this is true maybe-"

"I'm sorry sir the two girls went to the devils asking about the wolf Symbiote but they were shocked to" Donsheek said

"You don't say" he said and sighed

"When you see this creature again kill him if they don't know then they don't own it" he said

"Yes sir" he said and vanished Azazel looked outside with a worry look

(I thought it would be over but it seems it might happen again) he thought with worry and anger

"Kokabiel" he said and gripped his hands

* * *

 _ **Sunday 07:30**_

" **Your are a animal, your are a beast you are a monster you are WILD!** " roared a voice

Chase woke up wide and sweated bullets he was surpsied he was home

"Huh I'm home what was that- ngh Ng!" He grunted then the memory of last night came back and he was surpsied, he checks his chest seeing it healed like nothing happened he Walker to the bathroom to look at the mirror to see hes alright nothing wrong

"What the that bitch stabbed and slash me and now I'm alright?" He said confused and wondering what happened but nothing came but knew he's alive and Issei is too

"Maybe it was just a dream" he said and grabbed a black jacket and shirt to go on with his day

* * *

 _ **Streets of Kouh 12:30**_

He is walking around the town having a peaceful time but he felt something strange

" **Food!"** Said a deep voice he wondered what it was but saw no one talking he did feel hungry he headed to a restursnt and ordered the whole meal section and after half an hour he ate the whole plates there were ribs,pork, full chicken, lasagna, ramen noodles three bowls of vegetables, mash potato, side wings, chips and anything he could get he felt full and stuffed but could walk he payed them a share amount and they agreed to it

(Mh strange I do eat a lot but still maybe it's just me) he thought he walks pass a television but stops seeing the news

It said there was blood on the park near a tree and near a fountain theybsaidnit was from a girl who looked like Raynare

"What no it was a dream right a crazy dream" he said

" **No"** said the voice again he was spooked and then went to a place he thought he wouldn't

* * *

 _ **Kouh Academy 14:30**_

Chase rushed to Kouh Academy and sees the person he's looking for,Issei is there at the gate he rushes to him and stops infront of him, spooking poeple near

"Issei!" He said and grabbed him on the shoulders

"Do you remember Yuma" he said and Issei was confused

"What who?" He said

"Yuma the girl who asked you out, went on a date, to the fountain she tried to kill you" he said but Issei was still confused and some chuckled at the girlfriend but were surprised he said tried to kill him

"I'm sorry If I remembered that I'd need therapy" he said

"Seriously you don't remember nothing not even a little" he asked Issei shookl his head and Chase couldn't believe it he was the only one who remembered he let him go and ran to another road

"Man that guy was weird" said a blonde boy who helped Issei up and he walked home

* * *

 _ **The Park 18:24**_

It's night and Chase arrived here seeing the tree fine no blood or anything that could bring a clue to last night he headed to the fountain and sighed

"It wasn't a dream but then what happened to her I remember like a memory it wasn't fake but then, what the hell is going on!" He said and grabbed his head

"So your the man who was here" said a voice he turned to a man wearing a trenchcoat he had a hat blocking his eyes

"Maybe who want to know" he said and then he revealed his black wings but were friends

"A distant love one" he charged and punched him in the face and Chase was sent flying he had a broken jaw but was healed while was hit

"What the ng ah!" He screamed he dodged a light spear and ran faster the before

"It can't happen again I don't want to die!" He said he ran and ran but was hit on both legs with a light spear he screamed and fell he couldn't move then he arrived next to him

"So did Raynare but you the black wolf killed her so I'll just take your life instead" he said and pulled his spear up

Chase was about to close his eyes waiting to die quickly but something came out

" **Not today!"** Said a deep voice a black goo came out of his back and two more came healing the legs but Chase fell counsious then the goop covered him and his left hand grabbed the neck of his attacker he tried to break free and stab him but it just went through

" **Today you die!"** Said Wild it bite the head off while suckong the blood and guts out like a straw he was left a husk not like Raynare but completely dry but he made a magic circle evaporating his body leaving no clue it howled and jumped to a buidling heading home form another snack


	2. Chapter 2

The Wild Symbiote

Chapter 2 My partner

 _ **Wensday 12 January 10:30**_

It has been a two days since that night he couldn't tell what was going on but last night was peaceful maybe it would stop but he wouldn't believe it Chase wouldn't call Yasaka she was busy with a meeting so he took manners into his own hands

He headed to a hospital to have what is going on scanned and so he could find out what's going on

He is in the doctors room and is wearing a patients rob, the doctor arrived she has long black hair, violet eyes and is wearing a doctors coat, green shirt and blue pants and white shoes, she has a well figure a largeable bust and slender legs she had glasses and looked at him with a smile

"Greetings Chase how are you" she asked

"Fine I just want to know what's going on with me" he said

"Well the way you talked you might jave memory lose but your saying you had dreams about them" she said

"Not exactly I do have dreams but It's like they're completely accurate to last night" he said and she was surprised he had this

"Well I can't say what it is but maybe we should scan you" she said

"Scan me so you haven't heard of this" he asked

"No the first part is memory lost that I know maybe it's something inside you I have to find out" she said and he sighed

"Fine" he said and he got up and headed to the MRI to see what's inside him

He layed there straight and she is on the other side with the machines controls

"Okay just stay still and the machine will scan you don't worry" she said

"Okay" he said and she started the machine when it went to his stomach he started shaking and screaming his body vibrated like tow beings being separated but the substance stayed and his markings came appearing on his body she stopped when the scanning was complete and headed to Chase

"Chase, Chase are you alright" she asked the markings vanished and he returned back to normal he sit up and got off the machine

"I'm fine I just felt some pain from the machine" he said

"Really are you sure I shouldn't call your mother" she asked

"No, no I'm starting to feel better" he said and waked to the door

"Just send me the notes okay" he said and walked away grabbing his clothes when he left the woman picked up her phone dialled a number and waited

"Sirzechs it's me I found the missing Symbiote but you won't like it, it's Chase Suno, yes I'll call a group to carefully bring him to us" she said and cut the phone and walked out on the monitor we see his scans and sees a black substance on his chest

 _ **With Chase 12:24**_

He is walking down the street and felt completely fine but worried

"What's going on first my memory slips, I survive two attacks and cheated death that amount of time just what's wrong with me" he said

" **It's nothing"** said the voice he then looked around seeing no one and now is angry

"Alright who the hell are you of your that scared of me your not a man face me!" He yelled

" **Look at a mirror"** it said he walked to a store of a window he looks at his reflection but then drew pale he sees a monstrous wolf with razor claws, teeth and looked five times larger then him he screamed and ran as fast as his legs could carry him heading home

He arrived and slammed the door he headed to his room and was freaking out

"It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real!" He said

" **Mm I guess you can be scared"** said the voice

"Who or what are you and what did you do"

" **I'm not a what I'm who which is you and I'm keeping you safe"** he said

"Safe you made me wait, was it you who"

" **Yes Raynare tried to kill Issei that's till you stopped her and tried to kill you enfesis on tried, I saved you and healed your wound and done the same with Donsheek"** he said

"Raynare, Donsheek is that there names?" He asked

" **Yes and they were delicious meals"** he said and Chase paled

"Wait meals you didn't eat them did you" he asked

" **Yes I did but I don't just eat humans or supernatural I can eat the same foods you eat"** he said

"Wait supernatural are you saying theres more then Yokais" he said shocked

" **Yes but first before I talk you need to eat"** he said and his stomach growled he blushed

"Great" he said

Chase got up and took out some noodles, with mince, cut hot dog rolls and with marinara sauce he heated and headed ti the couch to eat after he did he went to the kitchen to clean

" **Dont open the door"** said Wild, Chase was confused but he headed to the door to see no one but he walks away from it but the door was kicked down by a orange haired woman she has light yellow eyes and had a mask covering her left eye and sees three more beautiful woman

One is wearing a disamnaled Knight suite showing her arms and belly she has short brown hair the other has black hair wearing a white shirt, and black shirt with sandles they both have well figures and swords

The last on is a woman with the biggest bust here she has long purple hair, eyes and lipstick on her lips she is wearing a type of wizard outift showing her large breast and hugging her slender legs and figure she had a staff with a red ruby on the top and in a almost completed circle

Chase was confused, afraid and flattered to why four beautiful woman would come to his room

"Huh hello can I help you" he said with a smile

"Your Chase Suno right" said the purple haired woman he nodded

"I see I am Yubelluna Risers queen" said Yubelluna

"I am Siris this is Karlamine we are both Risers knights" said Siris

"And I'm Isabella Risers rook we won't hurt you we just want the Symbiote" said Isabella and Chase was confused

"Symbiote what the hell is that" she said and Yubelluna summoned fire balls and Chase raised his hands

"Okay look I don't want a fight I don't know who this Riser fellow is but I dont have this symbiote" he said then his arms went down

" **What are you doing"** said Wild

"I'm raising my arms to look defenceless" he said and teid to raise his arms it worked but then went down again

" **Your making us look bad"** he said

"No I'm not"

" **Yes your are"**

"No"

" **Yes"**

"No

" **Yes"**

"No!"

" **Yes!"**

Chase stopped seeing a fist close to his fist

"Your done look we'll give you one chance hand him over or else" she said

"I'm telling in don't know" he said

"Very well" said Isabella she pulled back and lunged forward but her arm was grabbed by a the symbiote

" **I got this!"** He said Chase's body moved to avoid her other fist then he puched her in the gut so hard she spit out then kicked her on the face quickly knocking her out the two kignts charged and fire came he then grabbed it and threw it at them then grabbed the two by the leg and threw them at her she dodged but they were knocked out she charged trying to hit him but he grabbed her with a black gooped shaped hand

"Sorry I don't know what's-" he was cut off by being burned from the inside but he still held on and his right hand formed a big black and white hand and he hit her hard she was knocked out

And

"Woah" he said

" **Impressive now let's eat there heads and chest and pile them up"** he said

"And why would we do that?"

" **Pile of head, pile of bodies and large melons"** he said and Chase sighed

"Well I lost my apatite" he said and walked to the door but ran to the stairs but stopped seeing a little girl with blond twirled hair and blue eyes she is wearing pink dress but what made him stops is the fact she has flamming wings

"Hm so you do have it well I'll just burn it off you" she said and he ducked and ran up but saw more poeple there and they weren't friendly they had armour dignifying a phoenix

"Were trapped"

" **No we aren't"** said wild he pulled Chase to a window and then he started to fall but he grabbed rails near a room and sling to there he landed and broke through glass, infront of some poeple

"Dude are you okay" a male asked

"Yeah but I have one question is today Friday?" He asked then the symbiote made a wall protecting him from the flames and Chase ran outside

At the same buidling we see Riser, Rias and Sona watching the fight and were impressed

"I can't believe this he achieved symbioses we need that boy" said Riser

"Are you crazy its impossible tahnks to your group we lost any chance of reasoning with him" said Rias

"Reason with a human they don't reason only take and were devils Rias we take what we want" he said

"That maybe your case but now he'll kill us all thanks to you" said Sona

"Actually this might be good" said Medaka standing next to them

"How?" Asked Rias

"Now we can see how the bonded symbiote and host works I'd say stop but if he could deal with your pieces Riser your amry have no chance" she said he scoffed

"Just watch I'll have him sooner then dawn rises" he said

Chase is at the alleyway next to his hotel and found his bike it's a Suzuki 6 painted black and blue

"I can't take this crazy anymore" he said he walked to a car side till

" **Chase"** said Wild he stopped and looked at the car and then was shocked to see this it was the same wolf creature and it moved with him

"Look real your in my head, a image a ghost a freaking parasite"

" **PARASITE!"** yelled Wild he pulled Chase to a wall he tried breaking free but failed

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I didn't mean parasite okey I'm just losing my mind, fallen, devils and possibly angels are real I'm just going mind" he said

" **Your not if you were would this be happening, would you feel fear, would you be peeing your pants"** he said the last one abut surprising and Chase looked down embarrassed

"I have been nearly killed twice and I see you what did you think humans do when they're afraid" Chase said and started to calm down and then was released

"Okay your going to tell me everything that has to do with the supernatural" he said

" **I will but not now"** said Wild

"Why NOT!" he yelled and was pulled to his bike avoiding a fire blast he looks up to see the same armoured people about fifteen poeple he ran and turned on his bike but his hands were turned to the claws of the beast he reved up and drove quickly so fast they're flying slow to him

Chase is driving quickly through the streets and trying to ditch them but finds it impossible he turned and dashed but they could catch up

"Dam it" he said

" **Let me drive"** said wild

"Do you even know how to" he asked and his body felt stiff again

" **Trust me"** he said and reved the bike faster

Two came to him with flamming spears they threw but he caught them with black goop and threw them back impaling there heads, three more came sending fire balls but he weaved and bobbed then he went to a fire hidrent and ripped it opened making some of them hit the ground with the water balst leaving ten left

Chase was amazed he could do this so were the devils and Medaka watching, he then ran up a hill and Wild reved the bike to maximum

"No, no, no wait your crazy stop!" He said but they drove stupidly fast and jumped the land and reached so high the made it to the devils height

Wild made four hands and grabbed them all and then threw them like a ball at high speed then grabbed on to the bike the landed the devils crashed on three buidlig but head first knocking them out

"Oh man that was AWESOME!" he yelled and smiled he was alive

" **A rush right?"** Said Wild

"Yeah maybe I should trust you more often" he said but they drove left to avoid a five ball they look up to see her in the sky they drove and bobbed and wieve around her attacks and she began to get annoyed she then made a gaint fire ball completely able to block the street

"Take this you dam human!" She raored and threw it Chase sees and was scarced

" **Trust me!"** Said Wild and he did since up to this he was alive cause of him he closed his eyes to wait for it to be over they took on the hit at full blast and his bike exploded

The devils saw this and were shocked she would do that but Riser was abit pissed

"Ravel you were suppose to capture him not kill him!" He said

" _He was being a pain in the ass I had no choice"_ she said

"Wait a moment look" said Medaka they look at the screen to see Chase breathing and was damaged badly he had fourth degree burns, impaled to the chest,left leg and arm by his bikes pieces but looked alive

"How is he alive after that?" Said Sona

"Who cares we have a chance, Ravel this time capture him instead of burning him!" He yelled at the mick hurting her ears

" _Yes I got it"_ she said

At the streets she flew down facing Chase and she smiled

"You know I faced less troubling demons then you" she said and he smiled

"Well I play to exceed expectations" he said then his right arm grabbed her throat she started chocking his limbs and chest impaled took out the objects at will and fixed his bones and then he was being covered by the symbiote and then stood up and his head was covered by the wolfs head with the same smile Chase gave

" **Hm what a sweet fire candy, heart, lungs, element and power you would be a delectable meal"** said Wild and licked her cheek she was scared for her life he widened his mouth but was hit by a fire ball by one of her generals he dropped her and went to him and bit his head off but sucked the oragns out as well leaving a husk he hollowed then the police came

"Hands down I repeat hand down" the officer said but Wild jumped to police car to pooce car smashing them and headed to the buildings and trees the cops signed for the creature got away

The devils watching this were shocked to see that a bond between these creatures could be that horrific especially the two young woman Rias vomited and Sona covered her mouth to not do so but went pale, the other two were amazed

"Incredible it's like its"

"Adapting to his surroundings like a pure animal or a true beast" said Medaka finishing him off and walked to the stairs

"Where are you going?" Asked Rias

"I'm heading to the office a symbiote capable of acting like an animal and could handle the devils at high level even heal damages like those I've seen enough to know what Riser wanted" she said and it confused the two, but Riser gripped his hands

"I'll have that power" he said

 _ **In the woods 12:42**_

Wild is running till he senses they are far he then drops form the woods and lands on the ground the second he did he returns inside Chase he was woozy but was capable of seeing everything and was spooked and sat and the nearest tree

"What did you to him" said Chase but then the symbiote came out only as a head and it was the same one as before

" **Relax were safe here"** he said

"You ate a mans head and organs did you do the same to them I thought you ate their hearts or brains" he said

 **"No I'm a different Klantar I need large portions meaning injabe to eat almost all their flesh but the insides suffice enough"** he said

"Just tell me you won't do the same to me you can leave right" he asked

" **I'm afraid not were bonded me and you are the simliar no the same like brothers"** he said

"Great if my life wasn't hard enough I have a symbiote on my body" he said almost a joke

" **Hm a joker when he's scared that might make this fun"** he said

"So theres no way for me to leave you" he asked

" **No unless you want to die a painful death trust me you only want to survive without you I'd die as soon as possible"** he said and Chase sighed

"Okay if you are let's set some ground rules no eating poeple, or animals that belong to others, there are kind and innocent poeple and supernaturals including my mom" he said

" **Maybe one tail"**

"NO!" Chase yelled back he chuckled

" **Okay I'll listen to you when you say some are off limits and your mother** " he said and went back inside him

Chase was tired and very stressed so he went to sleep in the woods the place would be dead ends anyway

 _ **Kouhs streets 13:21**_

Yasaka heard an attack was done at Halldren street she ran but sees policemen there

"Officer, officer is Chase Suno still there?" She asked

"Sorry mam everyone evacuated he might be around town" said the officer she sighed but then smelled something familiar something if she wasn't around humans shed have claws out and her eyes to a full animal she walked away from the group with eyes of anger and then vanished with a blink of an eye

 _ **Gremory corp 13:39**_

We see Riser and a scientist walking down the halls and the scientist looked worried

"Lord Riser please if you do this the substance could kill you we tested and none were a complete match" he said

"Which was the closest" he said

"Uh well symbiote red was close about ninty-five percent but"

"Listen we will do this and trust me my fire will make it obey" he said he entered a room where the sumbiotes are held he stood infront of the red one opened the capsule

It crawled out and went to Riser and then went inside his chest, while he was there we hear screaming and explosions the devils run screaming a Bijuu is coming, at the door behind Riser we see Yasaka with a firey aura with her hair waving and tails wppshing like whips and has sharp claws and teeth

"Riser!" She roared he just turned with a smile

"Oh Yasaka what brings you here?" He said

"Where is he where's my son?!" She said pissed and angry

"Oh he's your son" he said and she growled and charged to rip him to shreds but with Chakra but he grabbed both hands with a red and yellow hooped hand she was shocked and the scared st what she is seeing

"This time I **will have that symbiote** " he said in a deep voice with the sumbiotes he looks like venom but with flame like colours and the head is a bird with large spikes and the beak has sharp teeth under them and above he looked like a venomised phoenix, he hit her in the head knocking her out

Rias came and was horrified at seeing this a phoenix Symbiote but when it disappeared it was Riser

"What the hell did you do?" She said with fear but then he tosses Yasaka and Rias caught her

"I found someone to help bring the wolf to us make sure she's in a room with handcuffs on the wrist and legs" said Riser he walked away leaving a frightened Rias and uncounsius Yasaka

"Chase…..don't…...go" she said and Rias was surprised he's related to Yasaka, but didn't sense any Yokai in him maybe adopted but she took her to a room and made sure they were loose

 _ **The forest 18:30**_

Chase began to wake up and sees it's night he slept nearly eight hours he was glad he could rest easily, he walked to town and arrived at that time and went to a store to eat something and drink

"Man I was hoping I'd have sometime to head home wait they already know where I live so I guess a new place is needed" he said he headed to the hotel seeing it wasn't holding them or has traps he packed his things Xbox one with the games and his clothes

Chase made sure his guns were in a backpack and his phone on silent but remembered his mom would've worried about him, he failed his mothers phone and waited for her to answer

"Hey mom I wanted to say I'm fine I just had some poeple to deal with but I'm fine" he said

" _Oh so you are her son or at least a caring one"_ said a voice he didn't recognised

"Who the hell is this and where's my mom!" He said with slight anger

" _She's at a buidling far from the city in the woods I won't harm her as long as you bring my symbiote"_ he said

"Okay look I'm going to be straight I can't if he leaves my body I'll die" he said

" _Don't worry we have ways to_ _ **remove them without having the host die"**_ said the man but he heard something similar to his

"Wait are you Riser" he said

" **Just bring the symbiote and your mother will be safe and you to Wild"** he said then cut the call Chase gritted his teeth but had a clue

"Wild who was he the symbiote?" He asked

" **That was Inferno the first symbiote to weild fire the types I'm with aren't like normal ones the others have weakness to sound and fire but the ones they took have powers, powers similar to some supernatural beings here we are similar to you humans and animals so we could have a hundred percent bond which is dangerous to remove"** said Wild

"Just answer me this can we take him" Chase asked

" **I can resist some things that symbiote would just surrender at high levels I guess possibly"** he said and Chase sighed

"Alright I guess I have no choice" he said and left his bags and headed out to the woods, to save his mother

 _ **Gremory corp 20:23**_

Riser is in the parking garage of the buidling so to keep his tech safe but he had a phone call he answered it

"Hello"

" _Riser are you crazy you do realise you are starting a war with the Yokai"_ said an adult

"Ah Sirzechs I know it's a risk but it's only me who dome this besides he isn't blood related" he said

" _Blood or not Yokais are protective against they're young and risking to kill one or use the mother to do so is going to cause her to make war we just made peace with the fallen when the Insane fallen attacked" Sirzechs said_

"Yes and he was locked up but he still might have that symbiote I can't take any chances if he has the similar one we need it more then him" he said and Riser crushed his phone to shut it down

He waited till he heard footsteps and he looked ahead to see Chase and he smiled

"Huh the dammed son returns" Riser said

"Look I'll tell you this I can't return the parasite even if you have a way to severe the connection I don't want to take risk just hand my mom over and we could look another way" Chase said but Riser chuckled

"I'm sorry but I need that symbiote to know how to stop another one" he said shocking him

"Wait another broke loose is your security that crappy" he said but he made a fire ball and threw it at him Chase dodged it and was abit surprised

"Well either way I'll rip it out of you I am Riser Phenex nice to burn you" he charged with flaming wings Wild came out and grabbed Riser smacked him around the floor and roof then threw him

Wild looked closely to be sure he ended it but was wrong when Inferno the bird symbiote came out charging they collided and were even Wild send c!aw, strikes, punches and kicks, inferno blocked and send fire blast kicks and punches they jumped back with no damages

"Hm you've grown huh Inferno!" Said Wild

"Yes but thats not all I can do" said Inferno he raised his left hand and then formed a sword but was on fire

"Holy shit!" Said Chase

" **I told you we were more special then the normal ones"** said Wild

He jumped to avoid the blade but charged in he did so his arm was stabbed but he pierced his chest they both growled and jumped back to charge again

 _ **Containmemt cell 20:30**_

Yasaka is tied up by her wrist legs but uses her tails to move and try to break open the glass door but is protected with magic she sighed she sensed her son is here and is worried for him

"Oh Chase please be careful" she said, but then she sees Sona and Rias coming to the door and unlocking it

"What do you devils want!" She said with anger in her voice Sona walked behind her using a magic circle to untie her

"We're here to help you I don't want a innocent boy to get killed and also for war to break in we'll try to stop him and you take him as far away as possible" Rias said and she was sensing any lies but saw none she was untied and she rubbed her wrist to have the feeling come back

"Alright if you promise to no longer cause trouble with my son I'll be sure not to cause a war" she said they smiled and ran to where they were blasting a few gaurds on the way too

 _ **Parking area 20:35**_

Wild and Inferno are fighting but Wild looks weak from the battle

"What's wrong already taking the damage from my flames" said Inferno

"No I can keep going" he said

(Wild we have to end this we have to separate them) said Chase in his head Wild nodded

Inferno send many more fireballs and Wild charged while dodging them he ran and when he was close he send a barrage of class attacks it made him feel more pain, cause he had his claws glowing white almost holy white, Inferno screamed and revealed Riser screaming from the holy pain and Wild pulled him out of the gaint mess

Riser is laying on the floor and looks back confused and angry at him

"How how did you get holyness from" he asked

" **The Fallen I killed grant me access to use holy light from the magic resources of the devils I also consume you supernatural have power and I can absorb it and make it my own"** he said while walkong to him and made his claws long as knives

" **Your done Riser"** he said and aimed for his head but then Riser pushed a button and sound waves came from the fog horns hurting Chase and Wild

"I knew it sound frequencies higher then normal volume does hurt you I'm taking that symbiote back even if I have to pry out of your carcous" he yelled from the loud noise

Chase felt pain from the sound and he made multiple hands to grabb the four magnaphones crushing them stopping the sound, he felt weak but the suite was barley stable it didn't cover his face but was his height and mass

Chase got up but was hit by inferno again this time with a fire fist but he brought him back and send more hit bit with more flames the suite came to cover his body still affected NY the sound but inferno pushed him away made a magic circle and send a huge wave of intense flames, they his him and he crashed on the wall

After a few minuted he stopped and Chase wasn't burned but damaged he had bruses and small burn marks and had some broken bones, the three girls came but sees they were to late

"Chase!" She said walked to the entrance but stopped facing a barrier

"Chase,Chase!,Chase" she called him louder and louder but he wouldn't respond, Inferno and Riser began to laugh

" **Really is that all you have Wild I thought you'd be better o guess the son is as weak as the parents no wonder they were trash"** he said then Chase had a memory as a baby he sees his mother and farther but were impaled by a symbiote it was red but that's all he could remember but looked like him

" **What did you say?!"** Said Chase slowly getting up

"I said a weak boy is like his weak-" Inferno was cut off seeing his features changed, his hands had sharper claws, his hair was more wild and his eyes had black slits like an animal but the symbiote it grew with him but had the whiteness grew and his eyes were the same on the mask

" **You killed my PARENTS!"** they both yelled and roared it sounded wolf like but ferocious and more monsterous the two landed on all fours with glowing white claws, and teeth

" **Rip you to SHREDS!"** They yelled they charged and he send a fire balst to them it done nothing he cut them they screamed feeling even more pain they trued to burn the from the inside out but when they touched them they were burned he grabbed them and slammed them back and forth but this time he stomped on the back ripping the symbiotes arm showing Riser's and he burned it to a black lump

Inferno pushed him back and send a multiple fire blast while regenerating his left arm, but they dodged quickly and effortlessly, but they breathed in and roared but the roar was like sound waves hurting Inferno not him but the roar was filled with hatred and didsguss and monstrous it scared the two debils and Yaska a little

The symbiote screeched for the nosie to stop, Wild did so and charged slamming him to the ground easily

" **You'll pay for my parents death!"** Yelled the two they slashed, gourged and ripped the symbiote with they're white glowing claws and teeth it was a horror show for anyone seeing all the pieces they tore were burned by the holyness cause the bond they shared also shared they're weakness for holyness, they picked Riser up with they're left hand and Wild showed Chase with sharp teeth and animal eyes

"Do you think it's funny killing a child's parents is it!" He yelled at him scoring him

"I didn't kill them I swear I didn't even know-"

" **SHUT UP!"** He roared at him cutting him off and slammed him back to the ground and punched him many times causing the crater to deepens and with holy light in his fists after a few more hits Riser was left a pummled mess with bruses all over and a black eye on the right and blood out of his own head

Chase made a sword like Inferno shocking him and aimed for his chest

"This is for them" he pulled back about to stabb him but was stopped by Wild

"Wjat are you doing I have him!" He said

" **This isn't the man that killed them only Inferno killed mine"** he said

"Liar I saw a red symboite like him there's no kistek he tool them away from my parents!"

" **Open your eyes think carefully of that night think carefully!"** Yelled Wild Chase closed his eyes then the memory came back he sees his mother stabbed but is still smiling behind her is a large red and black vein like sy!biote with teeth sowing and triangle like eyes

Chase opened his eyes and then looked at Riser and into his he saw himself he was looking at a different person, one comsumed by rage,anguish and alone since he was a baby

(Monster, run away he's freak, a beast monster,monster, monster, monster) the voices of his past came and he pushed him to the edge

"Shut up!" He yelled while slamming his fist om Risers head it made his legs and arm jump but landed back down

After that Chase looked at his hands and had fear and worry in them

"I'm not, I'm not I'm, I'm…" he couldn't finish cause even himself couldn't tell whether if he's a monster or not

"Chase" said Yasaka gaining his attention he saw her and was frightened nof himself the symbiote changer to the old form and he jumped through a brick cement wall, after Riser was beaten the barrier was gone and Yasaka ran out and she ran after him

The two devils who seen this were now worried for not just their lives but his, they knew they didnt cause this but they brought them here, they wanted to find a way to defeat an old enemy who held the symbiote but now they just brought an inoccent human into a world that might being him to madness

"Sona tell me theirs a way to fix this" asked Rias with hope

"I'm sorry Rias but this time we are all in deep shit" she said and in Medakas office we see her watching the scene and was amazed the symbiote if has the perfect host would give not just the host but the symbiote as well great power if they harenthe same emotion with Chase and Wild it was rage over their parents

"Hm maybe I should help the poor boy but thanks to Riser going near him would be a death sentence itself" she said with her arms crossed under her chest and her left hand on her chin but had seen something to help with the discoveries

 _ **The woods 21:10**_

Wild is jumping from tree top to tree top after a few minutes he landed on the ground and then changed back to Chase he ran and ran till he stopped at a small clearing and looks at his hands and grabbs his head with worry, anger and sadness

"What am I someone tell me what am I!?" He roared to the sky hoping for an answer but he had none he sat on his knees crying hoping for this nightmare to end

"Chase" said a voice he looked back to see his mother standing there with worry in her eyes

"Mom?" He said

"Chase I know your confused and frustrated but don't listen to anyone who says your a monster your my son the boy who smiles everytime I see him I don't care if you have it with you I still love you" she said hoping to reach him but then was hugged by him she hugged back with her tail and arms

"I want to go home" he said will whimpering she smiled

"We'll head son we'll head home" she said walking with her son on the woods to home hoping a good night sleep would help

In Chases body the symbiote is resting inside his heart to keep living and was worried for him

(Chase I'm sorry) he thought and rested in his chest for energy


	3. Chapter 3

The Wild Symbiote

Chapter 3 A wild night

 _ **Yasaka's house 07:20**_

At Kyoto we are in a shrine house, it's Thursday 13 January there's a two stories house nothing special but we see Chase sleeping on a bed with Yasaka holding her son like a teddy which his helping him sleep, but after some time she begins to wake up and sees it's abit early she hops off the bed carefully not to wake him up but she stands infront of the bed

While he was sleeping she scan him to see where the substance is maybe she could remove it and make sure he's left safe but when she checks she sees the creature nearly all over his body inside on his vital organs, nervous system and under the skin it was like a second layer of armour but connected to the being she sees removing would be a worst scenario seeing it's almost like a sacred gear except he'll die slowly, after knowing that she had one thing to do

"Wild are you there if so come out I'd like to have a word with you" she said at first there was no answer but after two minutes we see the head of the symbiote come out with it's smile

" **Hello I'm glad to see the mother of my host"** he said

"Well I guess you are a different person thank goodness, I wanted to ask how's my son?" she asked

" **He seems calm for now but if your wondering why I'm at his organs and under the skin I'm a symbiote an alien creature that needs a host to survive"** he said

"So your similar to a parasite" she said he growled but he promised he wouldn't do a thing to his mother

" **You could say that but I don't like being called that we were born with this so we can't change it"** he said

"I see but tell me your not going to eat any part of my son are you?" she asked

" **No he's the perfect host believe me I'll be sure to protect him"** he said

"Okay now down to the real question what was that last night?" She asked

" **That is when the symbiotes and hosts emotions become one when Inferno mocked about my parent Chase thought he was mocking his lost ones as well so we both became angry and he gain abit of my traits but he's fine, but may I ask who or what killed his parents?"** He asked

"I'm not sure they said it was a symbiote but they cpatuted the man they wouldn't say who or what it was but he is fine" she asked to be sure

" **Yes I promise you but shouldn't you tell your poeple your safe?"**

"Oh no they all think I'm sleeping in the mansion I left a clone there to take my place to calm the poeple" she said and he chuckled

" **I see your willing to break the rules to protect your son wise you never know if you have to I'll be going he can't feel me moving but he might start to wake up soon see you later Yasaka"** he said and went inside him and she sighed

Yasaka looked at her son and petted his head with a smile and he done the same

(Just rest as long as you want my son you won't have to worry about this) she thought and walked to the door of the room and closed it carefully

In the hall way we see her walking to the stairs heading to the kitchen, the walls are dark yellow and the floor oak wood, in the living room we have a white single chair and a three person couch facing a large plasma TV and has a table in the middle and a cupboard on a line with the wall of the living room and has some picture hung, two are her and Chase playing outside, the third is his first day going to school, his tenth birthday and his early graduation

Yasaka knew there are other Bijuus somewhere but when she spent time with Chase all those years she felt she already had a child even though they aren't related by blood but she feels there could be a way to make him related but first find someway to adapt with the symbiote since it looks like a wolf the breed could make something wrong happen or reject it

She is making breakfast for herself and him it's bacon, eggs toast and some fruits after that she places one plate on the counter and heads to the couch to eat hers she finished after a few minutes, she then checks the clock and sees its 08:01

"Hm well at least he'll be safe" she said and went to the kitchen to clean her plate but heard the door bell rang, she walked wondering who would be there passing through the pictures on the wall she arrives and opens the door then was shocked and held her anger

Behind the door were the three devils she seen Riser has bandages on his head left cheek,arms and torso he could heal but the holyness left some pain in there Rias and Sona looked calm as possible well possible to not anger a strong Bijuu woman capable of killing them in seconds

One looked like the doctor Chase met except younger looking and has two pigtails in her hair style and wearing a green suite with a pink tie the other man looks like Rias but older and a man he is wearing armour with grey colours and golden lines on the shoulders and arms and a cap behind him and they were smiling hoping to calm her down

"Greetings Yasaka how are you?" Said the red headed man

"Greetings Sirzechs, Serafall what would you two and your siblings want with me" she said ignoring Riser and he was looking quite scared he heard how she is even he wasn't well too stupid to anger her uless he had the power to survive her attacks and possible injure her

"We'd like to take to you about last night if we may" said Serafall politely as possible, Yasaka would rather tie them up seal there powers and left them for dead in the forest for what they did to her son but she knew as a leader she'd have to act as one not as a mother she pushed her rage down and act like one

"You may" she said allowing them in but they still felt she's looking a reason even a single reason to rip their heads off and they wouldn't blame her

The devils sat in the three person couch minus Riser standing and Yasaka moved the single seat to face them

"Alright where would you like to start?" She said in a serious tone leaving nothing but a hint of venom in her voice

"Well first I'd like to apologise for Risers stunt and he would like to do the same" he said facing Riser he gluped, breathed then bowed on his knees facing the ground

"I humbly apologise for the harm and danger I put you and your son through and if it's even a little possible please forgive the others and only blame me" he said and Yasaka was surprised a Phenex clan hieress would apologise she heard they are stubborn and prideful they wouldn't apologise even if they were in the wrong

"Alright I accept your apology but tell me what is his punishment?" She wondered

"We restricted him of his healing properties, his ability to fly he can't ask his peerage for help with any of those things and will be like this for his six rating games which is for three months" said Serafall and she was surprised at that

"Alright the punishment is amusing but I feel this isn't the only reason is it" she said

"No not exactly you see we only send a squad to look for the symbiotes world so we can know what truly kills them for good even if they have enough to regenerate" said Sirzechs

"I know the red and black symbiote which caused trouble for most of the humans and supernatrual which we call 'the carnage massacre' what of it" she said

"We saw through our cameras and the ones about carnage they somehow look the same but different" said Serafall

"Yes well the Symbiote in my son has a counsios of his own meaning he isn't mad or insane like that one" said Yasaka

"Yes but the bond is the same level we were hoping if-" he stopped sensing a rise in power and sees Yasaka arua rising and her eyes glowing gold

"Do you really think I'd hand him back after the shit you've done I'd rather be insane then see him tortured or worse!" She said angry and spooking Sona and Riser but Rias stood

"No it's not that we were hoping if he'd head to Kouh academy" she said and Yasaka's aura stopped her eyes returned to normal and was abit confused

"Why exactly Kouh academy?" She asked

"Well you know we have territory there and we made our base in Kouh Academy" said Sona

"Right we plan to see him and his symbiote react to the world seeing as he is fine, we just want to know what they are capable of and the best way is if Rias and Sona watch him including there pieces" said Sirzechs

Yasaka was abit surprised but she knew that they would keep him on a tight leash just to make themselves calm but she had one plan

"It would help but he already finished his school work at an early level I dought he would be allowed to go back" she said

"True but in his reports they written that he could go to any school for the last year so to remember any lost knowledge" said Sirzechs and Yasaka awkwardly smiled

(Right I forgot they do their homework on poeple they find interesting or possibly a problem) she thought

"Okay even if I would agree to this what makes me see not one of your pieces might see him as a threat and try to kill him" she said

"We already told them about Chase and his symbiote they are worried but they understood pluse he isn't bound to stay in school he could leave if he feels like it if he has free periods" said Rias and Yasaka was abit pinned in the situation

"Well how about this you can send someone in the school to watch him while your busy here" said Serafall confusing the two ladies

"Why would I he could easily defend himself if needed" she said

"That maybe true but you wouldn't leave your only son alone with devils in a school even if we kept our promise not to harm him even you'd still be worried like any true mother so why not add this in the pot for safety" she said and Yasaka would ask that but she would think he didn't trust him but she would worry and not even sleep at night but had one more idea

"Okay if he agrees I send someone to watch him and he has a house close to that school" she said and Sirzechs smiled

"Deal and we'll be sure to put his belongs there as well, but where is he" he asked

"Hm he isn't out of bed yet?" She asked and looked around trying to find something but looked at the counter to see his plate missing and she smiled a little

"I'll find him and you may look for anything to eat here if your hungry but please wash when your done" she said then got up and disappeared in flames they all released breath when they left

"I can't believe she was willing to agree to this" said Rias

"Yeah I thought one of us would lose a limb well more of Riser" she said

"I'd disagree but your right on money" he said

"Either way I expect any reports of his powers from both of you I don't want him to feel caged, trapped liike a lab monkey but be sure he doesn't go on a rampage" said Sirzechs

"Yes Lucifer" they both said and Riser went to the kitchen to check for anything to eat

 _ **Backyard 07:45**_

Chase woke up after the devils came down but before sometime he was in auto pilot brush his teeth,wash his hair and head down stairs to grabb a plate his mother left and when he was next to the plate he was back sensing his surrounding he sees the devils he was about to changed to Wild but stops then sees they were just talking he notices he's invisible Wild told him he used himself to be the same coloured surface behind them, then they discussed about him attedning school so they could see how he reacts to the enviourmnets and adapts he would've appeared and said no but Wild stopped him and said they should speak outside he took his plate and headed out

He is on the grass looking around feeling calm, he has the plate on the floor of the house

"So any options" he said

" **Take the opportunity it's sounds interesting"** said Wild he sighed

"It doesn't with me they'll be watching me like a hawk none of them will see me as a freind not even human or supernatural trust me they'll just see as Riser saw me a monster just waiting to claw out on his victims I'd rather live alone then have poeple acting like fake friends who don't even like me has a freind or human" he said

" **I understand but think about this they'll only watch you and see what scenarios you do and what and how we do them if they don't want to speak or be in the same room with us it's there problem but I have a feeling you want to go to school to relearn somethings forgotten"** Wild said and he was right

Chase realised he forgotten some of the things he learned which could've helped him in some fights especially the fight with Inferno he sighed and was thinking

"True but still the other students fear me hell if they realise I'm enter in the school they'd want me out even expelled on the first day trust me in that school they may have top scores and great equipment but don't have poeple who don't know me but fear me" he said

" **True but it would help they wouldn't want to go near you so possibly you could do some new things with our abilities even in school that wouldn't hurt would it"** he said and Chase sighed

"You sure I could handle it I've been alone for long enough" he said

" **Your not alone not anymore I know I'm not the perfect one seeing as I can scare a full grown devil but still we could chat telepathically"** he said and Chase began to think thus through and he had a smile on his face

"Okay if it won't be as bad as I think then It wouldn't hurt" he said

" **Of course not"** said Wild

"Glad to know your agreeing to this" said Yasaka, Chase was spooked and turned to see his mother and calmed down

"You really have to stop doing that and how long where you there?" He asked

"Since you started talking about it but I'm glad your at least giving it a shot" he said

"Wild said 'he'd find it interesting' but I guess I wanted to relearn things but uh mom will you be okay with this really you won't try anything besides ask one of your poeple to watch over me" he asked

"Yes I won't try anything I swear since they just wanted to observe you so It won't be problem" she said and he smiled

They walked back seeing Riser cleaning some plates and the devils still here, Chase intrduoce himself to them and the two mouhs were amazed that this boy held the symbiote they new the size didn't matter but he looked he could handle any human himself but supernatural he would need the symbiotes help, they told him he could come to school on Monday so he could rest these days he thanked them and he asked for the rules of the school he went to buidling a few times looking around he knows where everything is but the rules not so much

Sona gave the book about the rules and Chase told them which home in the area near the school he wanted to live in, his life would change because of his friend but he didn't mind if he could survive the past life he lived for three years here is just the need to grow stronger

 _ **Monday 17 January 06:55**_

It's the beginning of Chases day to school he is awake and is looking at the mirrior seeing the uniform he grunts at it, he is wearing a black shirt under the stripped blazer, grey pants, black shoes

" **Not your taste?"** Said Wild

"What do you think I could only have black shirt to make it different at best I ain't wearing a tie or white shirt" he said

" **Hang on let me change something"** said Wild he went to the shirt, shoes and jacket

He changed the jacket to have some different lines and on the back they shaped a wolfs head, the shirt had a wolf on his chest but was white and the shoes have white lines on the edge making it normal but different, Chase was amazed he could change them like this

"Huh wait what happens if I take them off?" He asked

" **Don't worry I can leave some small pieces so I won't be to hurt I can regenerate them quickly through digestions"** he said and Chase smiled

"Alright they do regulate rules and they did say white, brown, grey or black so it's fine" he said

" **Yeah so shall we go the rules said school's home room starts at 07:30"** said Wild and Chase sighed

"Okay mask on"

" **Copy!"** Wild said and they changed to Wild then they jumped through the window he already ate breakfast, made lunch and bathed, he wanted to get this day over with as soon as possible even if he could change they're thoughts completely it be too late

 _ **Kouh Academy 07:05**_

Chase arrived near the school in alley way to change back he walked out and headed to school, he walked passed and the moment he did every student even at a distance looked at him and were surprised,shocked and afraid air

"Hold it what's he doing here?" Said a boy student

"Wait the president of the student council said we'd have a new student but him our school will have more problems then the perverted duo" said a female student

"You think he fought with one of the known and craziest poeple in the streets you think they're bad" said a male student

"Yeah and probably attract more of them here" sais a female student

"Great if only one bad boy wasn't enough" said a male student

Chase grunted and Wild chuckled

(You do relise they are talking us right) he thought

" **Yes but they really are thinking outside the box"** he said

(Yeah usually they would think I'd flight every person here at least) he said

" **Well at least this school is going to be fun"** he said and chuckled and Chase smiled hearing him he was glad his partner would have a good time at least he's a great pal even though he wouldn't introduce him to many poeple but still a good pal

At the old school building we see Rias looking at the scene and sighed

"Hm is there something wrong Rias" said Akeno she turned to see her queen smiling, wearing the kouh uniform which is holding her large bust very well and Rias had that worried look

"Well it's him appearantly I see the reason why he didn't want to come here the whole school is scared of him heck they fear him as a devil ironically they don't know devils are here" she said, Akeno giggled

"Well they aren't wrong with the symbiote he is technically a devil well the past feared ones" she said

"Trust me Akeno if you saw how his symbiote looks you'd feel scared as I was" she said

"Is he really that scary Rias" said Kiba and she shivered remembering Thursday and nearly vomitted in her mouth but she held it back

"Trust me seeing it face to face or video is scary and gruesome" she said and the two were abit worried but still they've seen devils to monsters but still they'd be abit worried

 _ **Kouh hallways 07:30**_

It's homeroom and Chase is standing infront of the door and looks abit worried about this

" **Relax if you do as we planned you might at least make the ladies not scared of you the males well you might have somemore fights"** said Wild

"You say that but trust me some of them saw me chased by other thugs, beaten one closed to death for nearly taking my necklace and I'm sure you seen those I'm my head" Chase said

" **Yes but how did you escape that girls death hug you closed your eyes"** Wild asked

"I just breathed out held my breath and slipped out, quite he coming" said Chase

The door opened to reveal a male teacher with golden eyes sunny yellow hair reaching to his shoulders abit spiked on the top has many bangs and a small beard on his chin he is wearing a black shirt, grey pants and black shoes he smiled seeing him

"Ah mister Suno glad your here you may come in" he said Chase gulped and walked in when he did every girl there was looking at him almost like the perverted duo except fear of getting attacked, rapped or blackmailed, he felt there gaze and all he wanted to do was disappear but looked down covering his eyes

" **Breath Chase you can do this"** said Wild

"Mister Suno would you mind introducing yourself if not you may sit down" said the teacher

"It's fine" he said in a kind voice which surprised them, he sighed and looked up with a smile

"Hello my name is Chase Suno you may know me from some bad times but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time I was just traveling before and I've met a few poeple who I helped but caused me to be in some others list but I haven't seen them, so on any way if this helps I apologise for bringing any trouble here before and the future" he said and bowed after he did every girl there blushed some more then red tomato's his smile was like a princes his voice was peaceful, scerenic and gave them a different appearance to him like a person with two sides a demon and an angel

Rias and Akeno blushed but Rias shook it off but saw Akeno was still dozed off she would put her out but left her

"Hm does anyone have any questions" asked the teacher and the girls shook there heads, Chase continues C to smile and walked to sit next to the window which was infront of Rias, Akeno asked if he was possibly acting, Rias didnt know she didn't sense magic, spells or even saw the symbiote take form of his face it was just to magnificent to be a trick almost planned and practice

(Hm I guess I got to some of them especially the devils) Chase thought

" **Indeed the black haired chick couldn't keep her eyes of you but fair warning I sense sadistic nature from her"**

(No need I could see it through her mask she doesn't seem to have trouble but maybe it's just me)

" **Either way break could be interesting"** said Wild, Chase chuckled and listened to the teacher while some of the girls including Akeno couldn't help but stare at him even while the teacher was speaking

 _ **Break 12:01**_

After a few classes the girls walked but a few greeted him but after they left or everyone except Rias and Akeno he went to the teacher

"Oh is there anything you need?" He asked

"Relax uncle I know it's you besides you barely hide your looks" he said and the teacher smiled

"Well I guess you didn't forget me, and nice smile you really have grown if you made those devils blush" he said looking at the two girls still here they blushed a little

"Yeah I didn't think they'd believe me I did want to apologise though, but I thought you were in a mission for a very long time" he said

"I was but I was out for about the same time you went to travel I watched for you from a distance and I am proud even though you did make yourself a gangster or delinquent it wasn't your fault pluse you could fight for yourself besides I heard you had a new friend could I meet him" he said

" **Wait is this uncle Parsuma huh he looks like the same man in your memories could we"** said Wild

"Huh I don't know Rias saw him and let's say I'd like to avoid any nightmares coming to her" he said

"It's fine if it's just the head" Rias said surprising him so he looked at him then Wilds head came out of his back floating next to him Parsuma was surprised but amazed, Akeno was the same but abit scared of it but was more interested

" **Hello I am Wild it's nice to meet you"** he said

"Uh I heard he was scary but he just looks too intimidating" he said

"Yeah this is just the head the body is something to fear" he said

"It is trust me" said Rias, Akeno walked closer looking at Wild surprising the others she wasn't scared but smiled

"Ara ara you remind me of a scary movie I saw but it made me laugh" she said

" **Trust me I'm the type that will scare you for days and nights"** he said and went back inside Chase

"Okay if anyone needs me I'll be somewhere else" he said and walked away leaving three poeple

Chase arrived under a tree and sees some of the students talking he could try to use his symbiote to hear them but he just wanted to relax, he took out a large lunch box he opened it to reveal two meal foods one rice with fish, dipped with souy sauce, chips, beef and two rib bones

He drooled and some were surprised he could eat this much, he started with the rice and fish and finished in six minutes so to make it normalish, when he went to the chips and ribbs he sensed someone watching it felt far but his symbiote sensed it was very close

" **It's not much of a threat but it seems to be looking at your food"** Wild said he was surprised till he sensed something the same thing he felt from Risers peerage a evil piece, he knew they'd be watching but this person seems to only care for the food

Chase closed his box and put it next to him and planned to nap by the tree, when he did so out of the bushes by a few metres came out a girl with white hair and golden eyes but her eyes were staring at the box holding food with two ribs in a sauce she thought smelled like heaven

(I know I mustn't take it but that smell) she thought she sniffed and her stomach growled causing her to blush she gulpped and walked quietly as possible like a cat she arrived close to the box and was about to open it but when she touch it she was immediately touched by the head she prepared for a punch but she didn't feel one

"Hm your a cute Yokai to be stealing food or should I say reincarnated Nekoshou" he said and she was surprised

"How did you know?"

"I have a mother who knows every Yokai and other supernaturals you think I wouldn't notice a rare kind like you I won't ask why about you hiding yourself but I can at least give you one ribb" he said then she smiled and her eyes sparkled, he gave her the large one and she started to nimble on it quite quickly

"Oh I see you've met her" said a voice Chase turned to see blonde boy with silver eyes he smiled

"Ah the prince of Kouh and Kouh mascot I knew I recognised you guys before" he said he chuckled

"Yes but I didn't think she'd come here for your food" he said

"Oh no I understand a cats nose is strong like a dogs" he said and Kiba was abit surprised

"Huh so your mother really told you about Yokais" asked Kiba

"Not exactly she told me about animals but I could figure them with Yokais since they are half animals she told me about the devils, fallen angels and angels after you guys left" he said

"So you know about the evil pieces?" Asked Koneko while she was pulling a piece of meat from the rib

"Yes and I'm abit confused about it the king basicly has complete rule and you guys have no complete say about it" he said

"Yeah it's abit of a one sided thing but she isn't like every king she's Rias Gremory one of the devils who treats her pieces like family and I know what your thinking no she doesn't do things in the dark trust me" he said

"I get it but still I'm not trying to be mean or none understanding but to me it's like being forced on cage without any other reason or way of being free and she told me the reproduction is slow as turtle shells but still at least give you guys some options not many but just a few to also keep the other king's who don't treat theirs kindly" he said and looked back to see his box empty and a full Koneko he sighed but didn't look back so it's his fault

"I see your not the type to see somethings alright but still they are trying to fix it" Kiba said

"Yeah if you'll need me I'll be heading to my class" he said getting up and walking to the building and he sighed

"Did you have to eat it all" he said facing Koneko

"He didn't stop me" she said

"True but still they do need a lot of food so his partner doesn't eat his organ's" he said

"True but still the way it was tasted to good to stop" she said

"Alright just make sure he doesn't try anything" he said and they got up and headed to school

 _ **After school 15:00**_

It's sundown and many students are heading home and Chase is walking out of the doors with a sandwitch in one hand

"Man I never imagined it to be like this" said Chase

" **Indeed you had some girls talking to you and most asked for your help and I understand why"** said Wild

"Yeah I can't believe just apologising works this well" he said

" **It wasn't apologising it was the way you did it"** he said

Chase continues to walk till he bumps to a girl she drops her bag and books

"Sorry I didn't mean to let me help" he said going down to help

"It's fine it was my fualt for not noticing" she said and grabbed her things too, they put them on the bag and while they were doing so Chase looked at her and blushed a little she looked completely beautiful to his eyes don't get him wrong the ladies he seen were hot and some beautiful in there own way but her was just pure beauty not like supernaturals

Her face was completely shaped like a diamond but not sharp on the edges, her skin was slightly tanned so not to look pale or completely white, her curves were were more thinner and could say more hourglass shaped then the devils he seen, her bust possibly bigger then Akenos or the same but bigger then Rias's, long slender legs almost just waiting to be touched and her hair was just natural he could tell she comes but only to keep the top straight the bottom of it and her bangs were just wild and her eyes showed true caring to him like no other

He would've been notice staring but shook himself and gave her the last book

"Here and again sorry" he said

"No need besides I tend to lose my place" she said they both got up and they looked to be the same height and Chase noticed her hair had one strand standing

"Uh nice hair style do you know Rias" he asked

"Hm Rias Gremory, oh right cause of my hair strand I've heard of her we tend to bump into each other, and most students almost confuse her with me just seeing this, I swear if it wasn't for me not having red hair or green eyes they'd mistake me as her twin" she said

"I dought that you two look completely different" he said

"Really how?" She asked and he blushed

" **Hahahaha if you say cause she's more prettier and sexier I will not ask for big meals to school"** Wild said hoping for what he wanted to happen but Chase was thinking and had an idea or something easier to say

"Your uh eyes I could tell you have a likeness to help others in need" he said

"Oh I guess the eyes do open the soul if your that sharp I'm Medaka, Medaka Kurokami" she said holding out her hand he shook

"Chase Suno I hope well see each other again tomorrow" he said and walked away, Medaka watched the boy leave she took out her fan and smiled under it

"I'm sure we will Chase Suno" she said and walked away too

 _ **Chase's house 20:20**_

Chase arrived home and changed to a black shirt and brown pants, he is playing his Xbox one and is mortal kombat as scorpion vs Milena

"Uh I never thought I could finish my homework that fast" said Chase

" **Actually seeing you finished school at fifteen years old I'm not even surprised"** said Wild

"Yeah" he said and continued to play but was still thinking about Medaka she wasn't supernatural or possibly abusing her body but she was more beautiful then Rias, Akeno, Yubelluna and well any woman he seen but his mother he isn't even going to try

" **Uh still thinking about Medaka are you?"** Said Wild

"Uh maybe?" He said trying to think of something

" **Chase I'm in your head you can't lie to me unless your heart and mind don't change even a inch or millisecond pluse I could see what you were thinking yeah she is beautiful"** he said and Chase sighed then defeated Milena

"Yeah I mean the humans aren't bad but her I mean wow she looked like an angel but was human there had to be something right, half devil, angel, fallen angel or Yokai" he asked

" **Sorry but when you touched her I sensed nothing but human, blood, guts, meat, cells everything human possibly she just worked out, trained and her body followed"** he said

"If training and workout does that every woman would like to know how she did so" he said

" **Especially some flat chested ones"** Wild said and he chuckled

"Anyways I think we should head to bed" he said

" **Really can't we just look around here?"**

"Why it's a peaceful place there isn't anything wrong here?" Chase said

" **True but I sensed some stray devils they're far but I just don't want to sleep yet"** he said and Chase sighed

"Alright let's go" he said Chase switched off the game, TV, lights and headed outside to the back door changed to Wild and they jumped heading to one of the stray devils far from here

 _ **Tuesday 18 January 08:30**_

It's the next day and Chase is back in school walking to his next class while stretching his arms

(Man those bastards are tougher then they look)

" **Your telling me that weird horse guy was creepy and I thought demons were mith why not call them demons"**

(Well not all of them are monstors some were monsters turned devils so that's why either way I'm just glad were alright I can't showup with bandages here no matter what) he thought

They continue walking till he stops facing Rias and Akeno he would've been confused if he didn't remember

"Hello ladies let me guess you saw my investigation last night" he said

"Yes and let's say Akeno couldn't-"

"Stop laughing herself huh huh" Akeno cut her off but Chase saw her left hand hold her bag tight

"Let me guess your brother wanted to see anything knew so you recorded my fights didn't you think your familiar would have nightmares especially your snooping friend" he said

"I didn't think you eat one" she said shocked

"Hey that was Wild I said he could eat the evil ones and strays who eat humans are on his menu"

" **Besides with the human blood they tasted very juicy, blended and unique but some of the others *barf sound*"** said Wild

"True I'll admit I'm thankful but can't you tell him not to eat poeple or anyone alive doesn't he eat normal foods" asked Rias

"Yes but since Koneko ate the rest I had to find another meal to fil his belly andl dinner only lasted an hour cause of his hungry stomach besides it helps so he doesn't eat any of my organs" he said

"Chase" said a voice which made the devils surprised and shocked, but Chase surprised they look behind him to see Medaka who was smiling

"Medaka what are you doing here?" Chase asked

"Oh I was heading to class but why are you talking to them?" She asked

"Oh they wanted to know what homewrok we got today they stayed up watching a horror movie and slept through half their class" he said they grunted but he wasn't completely wrong

"Oh maybe I could help besides I wanted to talk to Rias about something" she said

"Okay see ya girls later" he said and walked to his class while he was something formed around them that was small enough for them but invisible

"Well I see your discoveries are going well are they" she said

"Yes but tell me why are you here and how did you enter the school without me knowing?" said Rias

"I thought to help him feel calm he should be with poeple he hasn't seen with you devils he seems calm but he's still hostile" Medaka said

"Really how would you know?" asked Rias

"Well take how he spoke he was polite, straight to your points and answered your question quickly you could say he's understanding but he just likes to end your talks as quickly as possible as for me he spoke like any person wanting to know me, eligent, kind, sweet and was smiling" she said and they were shocked she could deduct that much out of a whole conversation

"Okay I'll admit I'm not glad he isn't getting used to us but you helped with us so basicly your also responsible for it" said Rias

"Not exactly she only helped with keeping our research from the others, made sure the cops wouldn't suspect anything and well she only watched it sounded and looked she was just in the part of helping not deducting, searching for this case experimenting" said Akeno and Rias was surprised

"See so even if he knows I didn't try to make him the monster I only watched and helped keep your study's safe now if you'll excuse me class is starting I should be going" she said and walked away but Rias looked at her back raised her left hand but Akeno stopped her

"I don't think we should do or try anything here" she said and Rias just grunted

"I know but she thinks she's the perfect being to ever walk the earth helping poeple, planning and anylising it just makes me think that the humans are acting perfect it could be true and well that frightens me" she said

"Did she say she was the perfect person?" asked Akeno

"No but still nearly every moment we met her she has been able to do things perfect almost supernatural but she's still human" Rias said

"True but she has her faults" she said

"How?"

"She's stubborn, hard headed, can or might be oblivious to somethings and she helps anyone need but she won't save them you could say she's a special Angel she'll help by improving them in their selves" she said

"Huh I can see he allowed Riser to fight with Chase so he could understand that the power he wields isn't normal he could be a monstor that can kill anything in sight and for Riser to drop his pride at some moments" she said

"So will we tell him?" Asked Akeno

"No if it'll help with us learning about his capabilities then I guess he doesn't" she said and they headed to class hopefully for the day to end well

 _ **Gym 13:30**_

It's gym for the third and second years and they have done some fitness and suicides and are now doing push ups in the gym

The coach is wearing a red sports wear with yellow lines he has light brown hair with a moustache and yellow eyes he looks well fit with muscles and has a whistle on his neck and his left hand a clipboard with a pen

The students are wearing white shirt and admiral blue shorts, we see most of them having trouble with doing push ups but some of the athletes are having no trouble and so is Chase

He as been doing this for about ten minutes at normal speed but the other activities he done so how the coach wanted and could still do more some students were surprised he hasn't passed out but he wasn't himself

(Man you really helped me with this Wild) he thought

" **Of course I would beside I knew you could go beyond your limits so I made your muscles to indure it and have enrgy"** he said Chase smiles and then finishes fifty push ups and sees a few are still going but heads to were the girl are and sees Medaka resting he kept an eye on her to see if shes abit abnormal but he only saw her do what all athletes could do finished a run in about two minutes, chin ups in a minute and half and this was done almost two

If he didn't have to lower his abiliteis to be safe he could just scan by touch but he doesn't want to scare her

After a few minutes they all were done and sat up, then the coach walked to the middle

"Okay you maggots after seeing many of you done those exercises to the best of your physical prowess I'm going to award you with dodge ball and the group who wins will have a month free of suicides of their choosing" he said and everyone cheered and got up

"But it'll be third vs second year" he said and most of the groaned the girls cheered, Chase got up but was the last man in that ocean of girls he felt abit out of place the coach saw this

"Ah Chase how about you go to the second years team so to make it even" he said and Chase sighed with relief

He walked to the left side and saw most of the poeple were scared he looked ahead and sees that nearly all athletes were their opponents for some poeple they'd be worried but Chase smiled like a kid in a game store, coach placed the balls in the middle and walked out of the arena

"Begin!" He said then the students ran to the balls to throw them at each other, many students on each side began to drop but the second years more, the perverted duo were hit more then most boys by the kendo club, Kiba was barely aimed just miss or catches to him, Chase dodged them but people saw him dance to avoid them some break dances and hip-hop but some of the third years went down but only little

After sometime we see Chase, Kiba and Issei left and a group of athletic girls, the two Onee-sans and Medaka

Chase saw this and sees about thirteen in total

"Should we aim for those two or him" said a girl

"It's best we aim for Chase he seems more advanced then them" said another they picked there balls and threw them at him Chase sees this and smiles

He dodged left, right, ducked spinned and catches two balls at the end the girls were surprised but Rias and Akeno were amazed he could do that, Chase looked at the two behind him

"You guys can get the balls passing me and hit anyone distracted I'll get most of them" he said and they nodded but they couldn't get close without being hit

Chase pulled both arms and threw them but they were too fast for them to see the balls bounced off each of them leaving the three woman, Chase looked and was abit surprised

"Sorry I thought I was holding back" he said to give some possibly injured poeple some respect

Rias grabbed one and threw it at Chase but he dodged effortlessly, she did so a few more times but she began to grew tired she picked on up but this had a small aura around it but Chase was the only one who saw it she threw but Chase caught it then started to skid but stopped

The ball had smoke and he looked up with his eyes glowing he pulled back and threw faster then she could see it go but then knew it by feeling a hit in her gut it wasn't to hard but enough to make her fall in her knees most of the school were shocked he could throw that fast and hard

He sees this and awkwardly smiles

(Shoot remember hold back dam it) he thought he apologised to Rias but he caught another ball thrown by Akeno she was out and carried her to the left side where everyone is watching

Chase is facing Medaka who was just smiling he didnt want to hit her the same way as Rias but he'd find some place at best the arms or thighs but somehow with just looking she said 'no holding back' he was confused till he he saw what he wouldn't believe a barrage of balls coming straight at him at high spped he dodged then quickly and carefully but the other two were out

But Chase sees the balls bounce off the walls and coming back he grabbed two from the floor and hit them making each one miss him, hit the roof and to her but she disappeared but to the others she just jumped to another place

Medaka landed on the left but sees Chase send another ball faster she dodged but then was hit by the second one to the shoulder it wasn't to slow nor fast but it was hard

"Match over second year wins" coach said and the students cheered and jumped some hugged, and high fived, the third years groaned in defeat

Chase walked to Medaka and gave her a hand she accepted it

"Uh you nearly surprised me I didn't think you could move that fast" he said

"Same here I saw one then there were two you are a talented at this" she said he smiled

"Well I played this game before as a child many times it was just to fun with me" he said

"I see that I guess I'll see you later" she said and headed to the showers to change, Chase headed to the bench to rest but Rias is standing next to him

"Can I ask?" She said he nodded

"How did you throw that hard I mean I felt it but still you were in your human strength right?" She asked

"Oh well I was trained by my uncle to grow my strength and I've done so since I was seven and never stopped you could say I've reached superhuman but I can hold it back or grow it but it also goes to my emotion if I'm angry I can go to bone crushing levels" he sais surprising her

"So it wasn't your partner?"

"Not exactly he helped to hold my strength back at least to none lethal levels" he said and she sighed the students headed to the showers to clean themselves and Chase wondering something

How come Medaka could move that fast she is human but moved at speeds only a devil or him could see it like she's just growing everyday possibly at a higher level then the devils but he doesn't want to risk anything to make her act suspicious or know his monster side


End file.
